It's confusing
by Reina Baby
Summary: Estelle is new to this thing called "Love" but she knows that she wants it to include her and Yuri. Being as confused as she is, will she find her true feelings and let them show, or will she succumb to a shell of emotions? POST GAME


Estelle sighed happily as she sat beneath the giant, blooming sakura tree in Halure. She had just finished reading a story to a group of kids who wanted a couple lines out from her new book.

_Flashback_

_"Lady Estellise! Lady Estellise!" A little boy and his friends shouted, running over to the daydreaming princess._

_"Yes, Pauly?"_

_He finally reached her, holding a familiar looking book in his hands._

_"This book you wrote. It just came out the other day! My mommy always reads it to me at night. We were all wondering if you could read just a few lines to us."_

_A smile made its way to the proud princess' face._

_"Of course. Please sit down."_

_The kids sat in a neat row, leaning forward oh so slightly to listen to the princess' wind chime voice, reading her new book, Tales of Vesperia. _

_"Ok, how about I start here?" She took in a deep breath. "She shouted in pain, feeling the deathly energy coursing through her veins 'please' she mumbled 'before I could possibly hurt anyone else, please' her voice trembled and grew weaker, 'kill me now.' Of course the handsome swordsman widened his eyes in shock. How could her possibly kill her? The one woman he went on adventures with.'"_

_She read a few more lines from the scene. The kids were more than entranced in her story. Estelle didn't even realize that she had written the story based off of, well you guessed it, the adventures she and one of her closest friends, Yuri, had been on._

_After reading the scene, the kids broke out in an up roar._

_"Thank you so much, Lady Estellise! Thank you so much! I'm going to go tell my mommy!" Pauly shouted in glee, hugging the happy princess. She had bid all of the kids goodbye and faced the tree. That same tree that she and Yuri had saved at the beginning of their journey._

_She smiled and slowly sat down. Feeling the soft, gentle breeze flow through her hair._

_End Flashback._

The princess opened her emerald eyes and stared down at the city. The city that had never seemed to make much commotion except for her arrival. Estelle never did really get to live in Halure. The Empire wouldn't allow it. But they did say she was free to come and go as she pleased. As long as she was with a member of Brave Vesperia.

'_Where is Yuri?' _She thought. She then mentally slapped herself. Yuri went off traveling for a few days with Judith and Rita to Tarqruan, to investigate the ruins that now lie there. It had been 7 months after they 'saved the world.' Life was so peaceful now that blastia was gone, now that monsters were gone. But Brave Vesperia still was up and running, helping out those who needed them. Of course Yuri wasn't going to give up on using his sword quite yet. He would still go out and fight Flynn, sometimes winning sometimes not, and he would sometimes challenge her to a dual.

Estelle was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when the clanking of armour grazed her ears.

Peeking up, she saw Flynn.

"Lady Estellise," he said, briefly bowing, "How are you? I came to check up on you. Courtesy of Yuri and me."

She giggled and got up, dusting herself off.

"I'm fine, Flynn. Thank you. But please, call me Estelle. I've been telling you to call me that for 2 months now."

He nodded and blushed a bit.

"My bad, L-, Estelle."

She smiled at her long time friend. Suddenly, Flynn fell to the ground with a suprising thud.

Before Estelle could manage what had happened, Repede led out a whine.

She smiled and the realization hit her in the face like a baseball bat. Yuri was back!

"Excuse me,Flynn!"

She ran abrubtly passed him and down the small path leading into the town.

Emerald orbs met oxyn ones.

She ran over a little too fast to the man she had been waiting for.

"Yuri!" She screamed, pouncing on him like a cat.

The older man laughed and petted her hair.

"Estelle, I've been gone for 4 days. Why are you so excited to see me?"

Before the young pinkette got her response out, Judith swung by with a sly smile.

"Maybe it's because she likes you, Yuri. You never know. Lots of ladies have been falling for your charms now."

Estelle and Yuri blushed furiously, avoiding each others gaze. She slowly climbed off of the male and fidgeted with her fingers.

"J-Judith..."

Rita walked over and laughed, patting her friend on the back almost forcefully.

"Don't deny it, Estelle."

The heroine quickly walked past them and into the Inn. Grabbing her small pack and heading out, ready to head to Mantaic.

As the gang headed out, Yuri briefly stopped Estelle.

"W-What is it, Yuri? Are you injured? Or did we forget to stock up on supplies?"

Yuri smiled at her.

"No no, it's about what Judith and Rita said. Don't let them get to you, ok? Rest assured there is nothing going on between us. Then again you already knew. Sorry about that."

Yuri continued on as Estelle nodded after him, smiling uncertainly.

As he boarded on the ship, her heart sank. Did she really feel so strongly about that same man who constantly teased, laughed and joked at her? She sighed and walked onto the ship, feeling Ba'ul take off. She stumbled over to the edge of the ship to her usual spot and stared off, not feeling the presence of Yuri just a few feet behind her.

He was about to walk over to her when he paused, hearing her mumble something almost incoherant.

"Why...?" She sighed. "Why not me?"

Not understanding what she was talking about, he walked over to her and rested his arms on the edge, making Estelle look up.

"Estelle, what's wrong?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing, why?"

He stared down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Because you seem like you're carrying a big problem on your shoulders. But you don't have to tell me what it is now. When you want to you can, ok?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for offering. But honestly Yuri, I don't think you could help me with this one. It's one I need to figure out my self."

He nodded and ruffled her hair before walking away. She sighed and rested her head on her arms.

What was she gonna do?

It took 2 days to fly to Mantaic from Halure. 2 agonizing days of thought and confusion. Estelle had constantly looked back at Yuri, and when she did, Judith had been up against him like a magnet. Maybe Yuri was telling her that there wasn't anything going on between them because he and Judith had a connection. _'Makes sense to me.' _She thought, _'Judith is beautiful. Big breasts, curves in all the right places, long flowing hair. Not to mention that she and Yuri have the same interests. Fighting.' _

The love struck princess hadn't moved from her spot. Not in the time they were on the ship. Did her legs hurt? No. She was too emersed in her thoughts.

"-Stelle...Estelle!"

Her head shot up.

"Y-Yeah? Oh, sorry about that, Rita. I was just thinking."

Rita folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well your 'thinking' is really starting to scare me. You haven't moved from your spot this whole trip! You haven't even said a word to any of us! Estelle...what's going on?"

Estelle averted her gaze from Rita back to the sea.

"Is this about Yuri?"

Estelle snapped her gaze back to Rita.

"W-What do you mean? N-No I've just been...Um...thinking about the Empire and my-Um-duties! Yeah, that's it."

She smuggly folded her arms over her chest, too.

Rita dropped the subject and shook her head. "Well," she started, "you better hurry up on those thoughts because some people can't wait forever on what you have to say."

Estelle stared after Rita.

Never has this princess fallen for any guy this hard before.

Mantaic was still as hot as ever.

"Damnit! Why the hell does it have to be so hot here?" An enraged mage yelled.

"Where in the desert, Rita." Karol said, "It's always hot."

Rita walked over to the now 13 year old and hit him upside the head.

"Shut up!"

She then stormed off. Raven walked over to Estelle and laughed.

"You could swear that the girl was PMSing."

Estelle faked a laugh.

"Haha, yup."

The group, minus Rita, had moved to the Inn.

Yuri had been watching Estelle the whole time. Studying her facial expressions and watching her additude. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't follow him around, she didn't constantly look up to see if he was there. It worried him.

"Hey Yuri." The swordsman turned towards the sound of the voice. "Why don't cha go talk ta her?"

Yuri sighed as Raven gave him a look.

"I already tried. She said that this was one thing that I couldn't help her with whatever she needed to figure out."

Raven groaned.

"Maybe that thing included you."

Yuri furrowed his brows as Raven walked away. Judith whisked over and smiled.

"Hello Yuri. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She shook her head and took his hand.

"Not here. Over by the oasis."

She dragged him out. But little did they know that a certain pair of emerald eyes was watching.

Night had then fallen in the town. All the hustle and bustle of knights and travelers had nowd down. Judith and Yuri had been gone for a little more than an hour. Nobody was worried. They all knew that the two commrades could fend off bad guys if needed. So then why was Estelle pacing?

"Hey, Estelle, why are you pacing around like that?" Karol asked.

The girl had been so out of it that she didn't realize her outburst.

"I told you all that I'm _THINKING!_"

The rest of the gang was taken aback. Something must of really been bothering her if she would unknowingly burst out like that. Karol looked down at his food sadly. "Sorry...I was just wondering." Estelle sighed. "I'm sorry, Karol, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just-"

Rita had cut her off.

"She claims that she was thinking about the Empire but we all know that she is thinking about Yuri. She likes him. We all know it."

The girl looked away.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk."

She had excused herself from the Inn. As she stepped out, the cool desert breeze had wafted by her. She looked up to the moon. Belius was kept in the young healers mind as she cruised around the town. As she was walking, a moan was heard. Curiousity took it's toll on her as she moved towards the Oasis. Two figures were visible. As she neared closer, she noticed a man straddling a woman. The womans clothes were almost off and the man was running his hands up her sides. Estelle didn't know why she decided to go closer. As she did, she covered her mouth in shock.

"Y-Yuri?"

The figures were indeed a man and a woman. Yuri and Judith. Tears beaded at Estelle's eyes as she stepped back in horror. The sound of the noise made Yuri's head turn up. His eyes immediatly widened.

"Estelle."

She took another step back.

He moved himself off of Judith.

She was shocked.

He was petryfied.

"Estelle...this isn't what it-"

The girl took off. Running. Running. Running. She didn't plan on going back. She ran into the Inn and grabbed her pack. Rita stared after her.

"Estelle? Where are you going?"

She didnt respond. She packed her small things and walked out. As an attempt to go one way she saw Yuri running towards her. She quickly turned to walk another way. Yuri grabbed her wrist before she could move away.

"Estelle listen to me!"

"No! Let me go!"

Yuri pulled her closer.

"Let me go, Yuri! I don't want to hear it! I see that you love Judith ok? I know! It's fine. I don't care!"

"Estelle will you just listen?"

"I'm done listening now let. me. go~! Mmph-"

He had shut her up. Letting his feeling pour out into the kiss he was giving her. Her eyes were wide with confusion and shock. He had slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her orbs had softened and she kissed him back, her gloved small hands on his chest. She'd read so many of her romance books teeming with kissing between the heroine and hero. Never had she felt like this when kissing a boy. Actually, never had she _kissed _a boy. She moaned as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Air had interupted their session and they pulled back.

"Yuri..."

He cupped her cheek.

"Now will you listen?"

She nodded.

"Estelle. I couldn't quite get myself to tell you that I really care for you. I thought that you had something with Flynn. I mean, look at how you admire him."

For a moment, she could have sworn that she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yuri, Flynn is one of my best friends! When I first met him, I liked him. But I can't bring myself to like him now. Y-You are the one that...I admire."

He pulled her into a hug.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you liked me?"

He buried his hand in her hair as he chuckled.

"Because it clashes with my cynical nature."

The two eventually came to tell the group that they were a thing. Rita was pissed, Karol was jumping with joy, Raven constantly reminded Yuri to use protection, Repede just barked and Judith smiled.

As Brave Vesperia was leaving Mantaic a few days later, Judith grabbed Estelle's arm.

"Hm? Oh, yes Judith?"

The Kritian smiled.

"I would like to apologize for the other day. What you saw was completely unintentional. I guess my um, hormones got the best of me. I understand that you like Yuri. And I'm very happy for you." The Kritian gave Estelle one last pat on the arm and continued out of the town. Estelle waited for Yuri.

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground when a strong pair of arms snuck their way around her waist.

"Are you ready?" A husky voice asked.

She just smiled and the new couple made their way off on their new adventure.

**My first ever Tales fic. I just got into this game and Yustelle or Euri has to be THE BEST Tales couple that I've seen in a while! Oh and to my friends who have been concerned, I now know a few things from my past. I also would like to thank my reviewers from my VOCALOID stories. :) I hope you enjoy this one~! thank you very much!**

**Please R&R **

**Matte Ne! :D**


End file.
